


De felpa y algodón

by Kaygabs



Category: Free!
Genre: Beluga plush, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Others Characters, Mutual Pining, POV Nanase Haruka, Plushies, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaygabs/pseuds/Kaygabs
Summary: Es verano, y Haruka trabaja en una tienda de peluches. Entre la suavidad de la felpa y la liviandad del algodón, su respiración queda atascada ante dos suaves mejillas que no dejan de sonrojarse.O, del prompt que dice: La persona A tiene una tienda de peluches. Personaje B quiere un peluche, pero le da vergüenza admitirlo.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 4





	De felpa y algodón

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el prompt N° 14 de Orquidxa en Wattpad.
> 
> Para aquellos que alguna vez anhelaron un peluche.

***

Extraño, había sentenciado hace un tiempo Haruka mientras su mirada permanecía fija a la figura plantada tras el cristal.

Es un espectáculo repleto de miradas nerviosas y manos que se mostraban, y luego se ocultaban dentro de la sudadera que lleva ese día, siempre distinta al día anterior. Aquella persona ha sido una constante en lo que va sus últimas semanas de primavera, siempre presente en el mismo punto, con la vista fija al mismo lugar y justo con la misma conducta nerviosa que tiene justo ahora.

En un principio, el prefirió simplemente ignorar aquella presencia, no ha sido el primer cliente que mira las exposiciones y no entra a comprar algo de todos modos. No obstante, al pasar los días y con el lento flujo del tiempo en la mañana no ha podido evitar que su mirada se desvié hasta aquel muchacho. Es universitario, lo puede deducir por el morral que lleva en su hombro y el sinfín de carpetas entre sus brazos. Además de que la tienda quedaba justo cerca de una de las universidades especializadas en ciencia de Tokio; y tal como había mencionado, tampoco es el primer cliente universitario que pasa en su turno.

Ahora ya están entrando los primeros indicios de un caluroso verano con su sol intenso y ondas de calor que lo hacen querer saltarse este día e ir a la piscina de la universidad para nadar por unas buenas horas, pero tiene que pagar sus libros de arte y realmente ya se siente irritado de que su mejor amigo Makoto siga intentando pagarle el almuerzo cada vez que salen a comer. Por lo que se queda ahí, en esa tienda de peluches.

Aunque no puede decir que le disgusta, en realidad le gusta la variedad de muñecos que hay y la suavidad en la tela de cada uno de ellos, e incluso hay un tipo de peluches que a él le agradaba bastante: Un delfín de tamaño medio en tonos azules claros hecho de tela de algodón y lleno de algodón sintético. Secretamente y no admitirá nunca hacerlo, coloca el peluche en los estantes más al fondo y más altos para postergar su venta.

Pero este chico lleva ya un mes parándose frente la tienda, siempre con la misma rutina, Haruka aun en la distancia logra ver como el pavimento en la calle humea por lo caliente que ha de estar, no comprende cómo es que él no está en una piscina, en el mar o incluso bajo una regadera. En cambio, está de pie por largos minutos para después suspirar e irse.

Por eso mismo, considera a ese chico extraño.

Trata de ignorar por un rato la presencia, enfocándose en el peluche que tiene en mano. Un gran pingüino con cara simpática, tiene los brazos abiertos y sus patas encorvadas, pareciendo que fuese dado un salto para dar un abrazo a quien lo sostenga; su pico y ojos están tejidos de una manera que parece una gran sonrisa. Mientras acomoda la etiqueta de precio y revisa que no tenga ningún daño, piensa en que se parece demasiado a Nagisa.

Está sumido en el pensamiento sobre su amigo rubio como un delfín cuando el sonido de una campana suena.

Permanece en silencio y sus movimientos pasan a ser más lentos y ligeros, no es muy común pero ocasionalmente el chico suele entrar en la tienda, dar una vuelta, pasar por la caja, volver a dar una vuelta y así en esa misma danza hasta que finalmente termina yéndose. Le exaspera bastante, pero gracias a eso aprendió ciertas cosas con respecto a estas escasas visitas.

Como la primera vez, cuando iba a hacer su saludo habitual únicamente por cortesía, justo en el momento en que iba a decirlo aquellos ojos parpadearon asustados y se giró entre sus talones volviendo por donde vino, no estuvo ni medio minuto dentro de la tienda.

La segunda no hizo el saludo, pero cuando pasaron varios minutos y el muchacho no hacía nada más que mirar fijamente al exhibidor de tarjetas al lado de la caja, quiso ofrecer ayuda. La respuesta fue un tímido tartamudeo, una cara completamente sonrojada y el leve avistamiento de una sombra irse.

De todas esas veces, entendió de que no debería molestarse en comunicarse, de todas formas, él huiría incluso antes de que emitiera una palabra. Esta vez espero pacientemente, y luego de un par de minutos localizo por el rabillo del ojo a el particular cliente.

Encuentra su cabellera turquesa en el fondo de la tienda, justo en el área de vida marítima, tiene la mirada gacha y parece estar concentrado en algo por como frunce el ceño y retuerce sus manos. Haru toma al pingüino entre sus manos y se acerca de manera lenta y silenciosa hasta estar varios pasos de él, ve que el objeto que capturo la atención del muchacho es un peluche grande de un ejemplar de la ballena beluga, uno de los muy pocos que suelen llegar a la tienda por la poca popularidad.

Los niños usualmente prefieren a un pingüino, un delfín o incluso un tiburón, dejando de lado animales que no suelen ser tan comunes en la televisión, pero siendo casi verano y con los acuarios en su máximo apogeo, es cuando el mercado de los animales marinos más abunda.

 _¿Quiere el peluche?_ Se pregunta mientras deja al pingüino en uno de los estantes _¿Por qué no lo toma?_

El chico parece salir de su diatriba interna porque su cuerpo se encoge de manera resignada y suelta un suspiro pesado. Hace un gesto de girarse que se paraliza cuando finalmente nota que tiene compañía. Haruka baja sus cejas ante el escandaloso sonrojo que se entiende por la piel durazno, desde el puente de la nariz hasta las orejas del muchacho y como aquella expresión deprimida pasa a una avergonzada.

“¡¿Q-que haces ahí?!” Cuestiona el joven y de inmediato parece arrepentirse de su pregunta porque se sonroja aún más y frunce los labios.

Haru sin inmutarse decide no ser duro y no señalar que trabaja _ahí,_ el muchacho pareció darse cuenta solo. Se acerca hasta al estante pasando por su lado y toma al peluche entre sus brazos; es suave, la felpa siendo bastante amigable ante el toque de sus dedos, también es un peluche bastante ligero por haber sido relleno con un algodón sintético hipoalergénico, es uno de los mejores rellenos así que no importa cuánto se presione al peluche, siempre volverá a su forma.

La única razón del porque sigue en la tienda es tal vez la forma que tiene el peluche.

Se gira y ve que el estudiante lo ve con una expresión de sorpresa, con sus ojos tan abiertos que fácilmente detalla que detrás de esos iris tono ámbar hay manchas que se superponen y se tornan en naranjas, el furioso sonrojo se ha atenuado a un espolvoreado rosa que surca por sus mejillas “¿Si lo quieres tanto por qué no lo tomas?” extiende el peluche hacia adelante invitándolo a que lo tome.

Un suave aleteo, tal como una mariposa revoloteando surge en su pecho al ver como dos brazos se levanta de forma lenta, con la intención de tomar el peluche. Culpa de inmediato a ese extraño cliente, dado que aun cuando todavía sigue sonrojado, una suave sonrisa surca en su rostro que complementan al brillo que tiene en la mirada. Viéndolo por primera vez tan cerca admite que es bastante… lindo.

Nuevamente la campana suena y el espacio es interrumpido por otra figura más alta “¿Ikuya?” Pregunta la persona que entro. El tímido muchacho, quien al parecer es Ikuya, abre los ojos en pánico y retrae sus brazos, dando una vuelta y caminando hasta la entrada.

Lo último que logra escuchar es una corta pregunta de ‘¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con tu herma…?’ antes de que el muchacho tome de la muñeca a su aparente amigo y lo hale dejando la puerta caer tras ellos. Haru impresionado, permanece en el mismo lugar parado aun con el peluche en brazos, y con la sensación nerviosa evaporándose con la misma rapidez en que la realización llega a su mente.

_Oh…_

_Así que es eso._

…

Ha pasado una semana y media para vuelva a ver a Ikuya. El verano ya ha llegado y los rayos del sol están incluso más fuerte que antes, por lo que Haruka no se mueve mucho de la posición en la que esta, que es en la caja justo al frente del único ventilador del local.

Había dado varias vueltas en la piscina municipal esa mañana y se había dado una ducha incluso antes de ir a trabajar, y aun así siente como el sudor en su frente corre y rueda por su mejilla. Anhela poder llegar a su casa y poder ingresar a su ofuro y quedarse por varias horas ahí.

Entre su ensoñación ve una sombra por el rabillo del ojo, y no tiene que girarse para saber quién se encuentra fuera del comercio en un día como este. Espera a que el chico vuelva a fijarse en las mismas exposiciones para poder girar y verlo, pero bastante es su impresión al notar que el joven no ve a las exhibiciones como todos los días anteriores, está mirándole a él.

Ikuya, quien al ver como sus miradas se encontraba hizo una mueca rápida y desvió la vista hacia un lado. Haruka resopla ante aquel gesto nervioso, preguntándose si es que se ha pasado por la vida siendo tan fácilmente de avergonzar. No quita la mirada del chico quien hace ademanes de que querer volver voltear la vista, para al final seguir desviándola.

De pronto ve como se sobresalta y mira hacia tras, parece estar hablándole a alguien porque hace un ademan con sus manos y muecas en el rostro. Cuando parece haber llegado a un acuerdo con quien sea que haya hablado, ve que se acerca a la entrada principal. Debajo del recibidor una textura suave roza con su pantalón, eso y la vista de verlo entrar le genera nuevamente la misma sensación de nervios que sintió aquella tarde hace casi dos semanas.

Él camina a través de la tienda con la mirada en alto, tratando de aparentar que está viendo los cuadros pegados en la pared, pero fácilmente puede ver como sus pasos se dirigen a la exposición marina.

“No está ahí” Dice antes de que llegue.

“¿C-cómo?” El de mirada ámbar se gira y lo ve sobresaltado, deteniendo sus pasos de manera abrupta.

“El peluche que buscas no está ahí” Tal como si fuese un globo el cuerpo del chico se desinfla y una dolorosa expresión hace sombra a su rostro. Ve como baja la mirada y aprieta los puños, y a sus oídos llega un suave ‘ya veo’ tan increíblemente desolado como para tratarse de solo un peluche.

Haruka aprovecha que la mirada del muchacho esta baja para agacharse y sacar a aquel gran peluche, tomándolo entre sus brazos con cuidado y saliendo detrás el recibidor. Cuando está al frente, extiende el peluche para que él joven lo vea.

Él sube la mirada primero confundido hasta que ve lo que tiene en sus brazos. Queda prendado ante el cambio de expresión en su rostro, la facilidad en que el tono rosa aparece y como sus ojos brillan tal como dos faros de luz. Es una expresión tan abierta y sincera, tan maravillada.

Los brazos nuevamente se levantan y se acercan con timidez hasta que aquellos pálidos dedos rozan con el material y se maravillan por la suavidad, una sonrisa aparece y con más seguridad se extiende y toma al peluche entre sus brazos, cruzándolos y llevando al peluche a un cálido pecho. Lo presiona contra sí, apreciando la suavidad y el suave aroma un producto nuevo.

El menor sostiene un poco más el peluche antes de subir la mirada encontrándose con la azulina, le sonríe avergonzado.

Haru no dice nada, solo asiente recibiendo el mudo agradecimiento. Esta bastante concentrado en su corazón que no ha dejado de latir de manera frenética al ver como esos brazos presionaban con tanto cuidado al peluche. Pero si percibe como uno de los brazos se desentrelaza y se acercan a un bolsillo del bolso, por lo que toma de la mano para detenerla.

“Es tuyo”

Los ojos pasan a verlo incrédulo, y su boca hace muecas esforzándose en soltar palabras “P-pero… es costoso y no me conoces ¿Cómo puedes darle esto a un…?”

“No importa” Refuta furibundo por tener que explicar sus motivos. Sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado baja un poco la vista “Lleva aquí un tiempo y nadie parece quererlo tanto como tú. Quédatelo”

Ikuya parece querer refutar un poco más, pero se apacigua, y en cambio sus ojos se curvan con gratitud. La mirada pasa levemente por un punto de la camisa de Haruka para volver a verlo a los ojos con la vista empeñada “Muchas gracias, Haruka-san”

“Haru” Dice inconscientemente da un paso hacia adelante, acercándose más al espacio que ocupa el chico y el peluche “Es Haru”

Eso pareció emocionarlo más porque una suave risa brota de sus labios y en un tono mucho más suave modifica su gratitud “Muchas gracias, Haru” Sube el peluche un poco para enfocarlo “Lo cuidare mucho”

Asiente, aceptando su respuesta, sin decir más para no romper con la delicadeza que se ha tornado la atmósfera. De repente ya no siente tanto calor, solo una agradable bruma que rodea el aire; el aroma los peluches se intensifican y en lo único que puede fijar su mirada es en aquellas mejillas tenuemente rosas.

“Yo…” Escucha el susurrar, tan bajo que si no fuera porque solo ellos dos están en la tienda y todo está en silencio no lo escucharía. Por cómo se llame los labios deduce que quiere decir algo, y sorprendentemente Haruka quiere saber que es.

Por un momento olvida que la tienda está en plena calle con los vehículos pasando constantemente, así ominosamente es precisamente un vehículo quien se lo recuerda al sonar su bocina, sobresaltándolos.

El nerviosismo de Ikuya brota y parece crecer más y más, sobretodo cuando se fija en que su mano todavía sigue siendo tomada. Lo ve tragar nervioso y carraspear, ahí sabe perfectamente que cualquier cosa que pensaba decirle ya no lo se lo dirá.

“Yo… tengo que irme” Asiente y se aparta, siendo consiente el cómo sus dedos se deslizan de aquella mano. Al tener una distancia, Ikuya da una leve inclinación y se da vuelta dirigiéndose hasta la entrada. Haruka hace lo mismo, retrocediendo hasta llegar al mismo lugar que hace no menos de media hora le había dado comodidad,

Estando en el recibidor no logra concentrase, entre aquella inquieta sensación de pérdida en su pecho causado por algún motivo que desconoce y el querer estar atento al sonido de la campana, indicando que la puerta fue abierta, no concibe recordar que es lo que debía hacer hoy. Por lo que presiona sus palmas en la mesa del recibidor, sintiéndose confundido.

No nota como los pasos titubean y se detienen; no escucha un suave jadeo seguido por una respiración rápida; no ve a dos talones girándose. No nota como una mirada lo ve con una expresión anhelante.

“Haru” Escucha nuevamente de aquella voz, de modo que sube su mirada encontrándose con aquel mismo rostro sonrojado, solo que esta vez en sus ojos ya no se denota la usual timidez, hay un brillo distinto, uno esclarecedor. Ikuya da un paso hacia adelante y el peluche en sus brazos es apretado con más fuerza “¿Quieres comer un kakigori conmigo cuando salgas?”

Haruka parpadea sorprendido. Aquel sentimiento de aceleración en su pecho se agita y se convierte en un sorpresivo arrebato expansivo, lleno de calidez y deseo, una sensación parecida a esas primeras brazadas que hace al nadar, como cuando el agua lo envuelve en su manta y le muestra ante sus ojos la claridad de su fuerza y vida. Finalmente entiende, por lo que mira fijamente aquellos ojos que no se han apartado y acepta.

Y al compás de su corazón en calma y la suave sonrisa posada en ambos rostros jóvenes, la tela de felpa y algodón resplandece con la intensidad de un sol de verano.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no tengo la menor idea de tipo de peluches son los que más les gusten a los japoneses. Pero por conveniencia de la historia y por lo que veo por donde vivo, los belugas son injustamente maltratados. También, que horrible es tratar de escribir a Haruka y no sentir que me estoy yendo demasiado al OCC. Mis niveles de frustración salieron disparados por este fic que se suponía que debía ser un drabble corto y lindo.
> 
> P.D El kakigori es un raspado de hielo y sirope (de limón, uva, té verde, etc.) hecho en Japón que es bastante tradicional y muy popular.
> 
> Anyway, para quien haya llegado hasta aquí. Ojalá te haya gustado


End file.
